Multimedia switch boxes are used for connecting different media devices to one or more operation devices using media information stored on the media devices. Examples for media device include data archives, DVDs, CDs, etc. Examples for operation devices include TVs, music players, navigation systems, etc. Nowadays vehicles, in particular, automobiles are usually equipped with infotainment systems. An infotainment system may comprise or consist of a telematic system generally including one or more of an automotive navigation system using global positioning system technology, an emergency warning system for vehicles, both in vehicle-to-vehicle and in vehicle-to infrastructure settings, an emergency calling system in the case of accidents and breakdown of the vehicle, integrated hands-free cell phones, wireless safety communications, automatic driving assistance systems, mobile data, radio and television, and vehicle tracking.
An infotainment system comprises a plurality of operation devices that are individually to be tested during the complex process of development of the infotainment system. Connection between a controller or server as well as a media archive and a device under test can be facilitated by a multimedia switch box. A particular problem arises when some firmware/software update becomes available for a particular operation device for which operation is to be tested during development of the infotainment system. In the art, the update of the individual devices requires time consuming manual operation by the developer. Similarly, updating consumer devices, as receivers, for example, sat-receivers, requires time consuming operation by a customer.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide for means for an accelerated and reliable firmware/software update of a device under test or some consumer device.